marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
CIA
The Central Intelligence Agency is a major United States intelligence service, specializing in foreign operations. History Nick Fury joined the ranks of the agency and, during the Cold War, he was sent on a mission in Budapest. When he discovered that Agent Escobar is a traitor, Fury's Russian friend Verliecki left a fake CIA identification card with Fury's name and Escobar's image near the unconscious Escobar for the Soviet police to find.Nick Fury: Spies Like Us The CIA was one of the agencies that approached Stark Industries, following Tony Stark's capture by, and escape from, the Ten Rings.Iron Man While Espinoza's men where beating up Bruce Banner Espinoza himself accused Bruce Banner of being a spy, naming the CIA as one of the potential agencies that send him into the jungle.The Incredible Hulk: The Big Picture Later, while working at the Pingo Doce Bottling Plant, some of Banner's blood dripped from his injured finger and into a bottle, giving his location away to Lieutenant general Thaddeus Ross of the US Army, who requested that the CIA monitor the building.The Incredible Hulk The CIA was one of the agencies that had intel on the "Mandarin bombings".Iron Man 3 S.H.I.E.L.D. agent Sharon Carter was recruited by the CIA, following the exposure of that organization's infiltration by HYDRA.Captain America: The Winter Soldier After Skye hacked the NSA satellites for video on the release of the prisoners from the Fridge, Agent Grant Ward killed Agent Eric Koenig and stopped the feed to conceal his involvement. When Skye returned and asked about Koening's location, Ward told her that he was sending the info to the CIA, NATO and Interpol. Jemma Simmons pretended to be from the CIA when she approached Audrey NathanAgents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.19: The Only Light in the Darkness after S.H.I.E.L.D. was labelled a terrorist organization.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.18: Providence When Maria Hill was leaving a Senate hearing and discussing her feeling about it to Pepper Potts, Hill described how she would rather deal with the CIA than with Congress.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.20: Nothing Personal Rosalind Price was a member of the CIA using an alias before becoming the leader of the Advanced Threat Containment Unit.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 3.01: Laws of Nature The CIA stationed agent Carter in the Joint Counter Terrorist Centre in Berlin.Captain America: Civil War Members Appearances Trivia *In the comics, Nick Fury spent several decades as a member of the CIA before he joined S.H.I.E.L.D., and Alphonso Mackenzie was a CIA liasion to S.H.I.E.L.D. before he joined the latter agency. *In the promotional S.H.I.E.L.D. files for The Avengers, it is said that Phil Coulson worked for the CIA before joining S.H.I.E.L.D. However, that information contradicts the Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. episode Turn, Turn, Turn where Coulson says that he joined S.H.I.E.L.D. right after high school. Gallery Langley CATWS.png|Sharon Carter and other CIA recruits test their marksmanship with handguns at a firing range at the CIA's headquarters in Langley, Virginia. Sharon CIA.png|Sharon Carter ceases firing her weapon as she runs out of ammunition in her magazine. Cap2 7331.jpg| Sharon Carter removes her ballistic eyewear to study her accuracy while the supervising officer analyzes her near-perfect performance. References External Links * Category:Organizations Category:United States Government Agencies